Surreal
by envymejade
Summary: Hermione never thought that she had a true love, or that her life would be in danger saveing his. Or that her soul mate would be her enemy Draco Malfoy.


﻿ Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Help- TOS- Ad Blocker- Privacy Books » Harry Potter » **Second Chance at Love** text size: () : (-) Author: Midnight3 1. bloody bludgers2. chapter23. chapter 34. chapter 45. chapter 56. chapter 67. chapter 78. chapter 89. chapter 910. chapter 1011. chapter 1112. chapter 1213. chapter 1314. chapter 1415. chapter 1516. chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. chapter 18: Take my Breath Away R - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 150 - Published: 05-12-04 - Updated: 11-15-04 id:1859471 

_K… SO THIS STORY use to be posted up until chapter 16 until complained about the rating being too low(and removed the story without warning me). So here's my second attempt…huh… unfortunately this happens to many ppl. I'm reposting whatever I can find!!_

_Disclaimer: I would be the happiest fish if I owned Harry Potter. As you can see, there's an if in the previous sentence and I'm not a fish. Or so I think… hmmm better ask my parents _

_Enjoy_

Hermione's eyes wander to the open window on the teacher's left side. For the first time since Divination, she had discovered another subject whose keyword was boredom. On the other hand, this course was useful for purebloods. A course on the Muggle world. She sighed to herself, glancing up from her books. Professor Hitchel mouth moved in slow motion and all she could decode from his lips was something about electric utilities.

She watched in horror as Seamus shuffled closer to Lavender and his tongue caressing her ear playfully. What did he see in her? Although Seamus had broken up with her for Lavender, their feelings towards each other had been mutual at the moment. Since then, that tiny pang of jealousy had crept into the scene. Why couldn't she find someone to show Seamus that she's moved on?

Hermione focused on the guy sitting beside her. His head was flat on the desk as he scratched the desk with his quill. _Harry. _He was the only guy that she would consider for a date and _yet_ there seemed like something was missing in him. _Sure he's your best friend and probably would find the thought of dating you revolting._ She always did find him more sensible than Ron. Ever since he had changed to contact lenses, she couldn't help but lose herself in those deep emerald orbs. Of course she reminded herself consistently that he was dating Cho which meant that she had to play the part of the supportive friend.

Sure, other guys did ask her out but she just had not found that particular one who stood out. She wasn't the same buck teeth girl with lioness hair. Hermione was Head Girl. Highest marks in their entire grade. Now, she had both brains and great looks on her side.

She growled, exchanging looks with Harry. "If I have to watch one more- ,"

Seamus turned around, oblivious to Hermione's deadly glare, "Mione, how exactly does it work?" Lifting up a hair dryer and the electric plug, he gazed at her questionably.

"You take this and you plug it into the socket," Hermione said trying to show how to do it visually.

"What?" Seamus repeated, looking at the hair dryer and than the wall.

Harry hit his head on the table. "Seamus, you put the bloody thing into the wall," she said, starting to get irritated, "You should be listening instead of …"

"Now, now, Hermione," Lavender said, her voice getting cut off as she kissed a flustered Seamus, "We want a plain simple explanation… none of your elaborate 'sophisticated' words"

Harry looked at me in desperation, "This is fucking torture."

"Alright, _Lavender_," Hermione said calmly, "Take the hair dryer and immerse it in the water to make it function. Another way to make it work is to take a metallic object and stick it into the little part with two lines on the wall."

Harry laughed, and patted me on the back for a job well done. Seamus and Lavender nodded their heads and jotted down what Hermione had said in their notes.

"Alright students, that should be enough for today," Professor Hitchel said, closing his book, "Next class, we'll talk about toasters."

"_Toasters_?" Ron repeated in a high pitched voice, "Wonder what does are."

"Another brainless contraption from mudbloods," Malfoy drawled, giving Hermione and Harry a dirty face.

Harry winked at Hermione before telling Malfoy, "That would be the one where they grill humans alive between two burners as punishment… you know like Azkaban."

Ron's eyes widened in horror, "Remind me why I come to this class."

"Thanks for the info Potter, but I have better way in mind to kill them," Malfoy sneered, walking towards Hermione before exiting and hissing, "More painful ways."

"Oh yes, I'm trembling in fear," she replied back in a mocking tone.

Later, in the afternoon, the Quidditch fields were crowded with people, as expected, for the first game. Hermione had the honor of sitting near her royal highness, Lavender. They had both gotten front seats in the Gryffindor box, after waiting out in the blistering cold right after their morning classes. _Guess I should be civil to her. _Hermione looked at Lavender, hesitating on her decision.

The girl began jumping, "There he is! Seamus!" She rolled her eyes and waved to Harry and Ron enthusiastically. Seamus, being the hopeless romantic flew to Lavender's side and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before flying off. _Come on Hermione, face it. You're so jealous. _

Lavender touched Hermione's shoulder and mumbled something but was interrupted by Terry Boot's loud voice, "And game one between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw has begun!"

Thirty minutes into the game, Gryffindor was one hundred points behind. The beaters were working feverishly to keep the bludgers in place. They just kept moving with a mind of their own.

" Corner scores for Ravenclaw… leaving them at a towering 220 points. Carmichael hits the bludger towards Madison of Ravenclaw... wait… no the bludger seems to be circling the fields. That bloody bludger will have us sitting… oh yes sorry Professor," Boot said, pausing to apologize to McGonagall for his language. "It seems that the bludger has taken a new direction… it seems to be heading back to the field. Wait a minute… it's going to hit -,"

Before Hermione could even react to the announcement, she felt a sudden blow to her left shoulder. Her body numbed and she fell over the stands.

"HERMIONE!" she heard Harry's voice yell. Seamus was hovering beside her and grabbed out for her. A sound of shattering glass around her neck could be heard as she fell unconscious.

James circled the field, while Remus searched for the snitch. A few people had come out in the stands to watch some of the students play.

"Spotted the snitch yet, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus, approaching him from behind.

"I'm seeker, worry about the bludger heading towards you," Remus said, taking off to the opposite side.

Sirius moved to the left and directed the bludger a few metres away from Remus' head.

"Not funny, Black," Remus called out.

Sirius laughed to himself. Suddenly, his head jerked to his left as he saw a female arm materializing out of nowhere

"What the -," he said, watching as a girl popped up in front of him. _Someone has been using the Dark Arts_, he said to himself. The girl started to fall towards the ground. Sirius hesitated before prodding his broom and doing a 180 turn. Catching the girl a mere two meters from the ground, he traveled towards James and Peter who were practicing. While tightening his grip on her slender waist to ensure that she wouldn't fall off, he looked down at her. Her face wasn't familiar to him but she carried the Gryffindor crest on her sweater. She wore a similar uniform to the girls at his school except more fitting. He smirked, realizing that her skirt was higher than others at school. No, he was sure that he would have recognized her. The expression on her face illustrated that she was in tremendous pain, probably explaining why she was unconscious. He rushed over to the field where James was standing.

"Where did she come from," James said, looking questionably at the sky.

"Yes, I have a tendency of catching awfully beautiful women who fall from the sky," he responded sarcastically, lying her down on the floor

Lily Evans walked up to James from a bunch of people who were murmuring about the girl. She looked her over and noticed blood trickling on the side of her head. "She's hurt. Need to get her to Pomfrey."

Sirius kicked his broom over to Remus and picked her up swiftly. Peter, Remus, James, and Lily accompanied him to the Hospital Wing.

"She's not from here," James said, studying her integration of long boots into her uniform and Head Girl badge.

"I'm sure you'd know that Potter," Lily sneered at him, "Considering your reputation with women."

James opened his mouth in protest, stammering until finally saying, "How would you explain there being two head girls." Showing the badge to the present Head Girl, she stared back in confusion.

"Mrs. Pomfrey," Remus called out when they entered the room.

A young Mrs. Pomfrey dashed out of her office and overlooked her new patient.

She studied the boy's brooms, "Hit by a bludger?"

"She fell out of thin air," Sirius said.

"Don't play with me, boy," Pomfrey said, looking gravely at the girl's left shoulder.

"She did," Remus reinstated.

Pomfrey looked from Sirius to Remus. "Lily, please inform Dumbledore about this matter."

She nodded and left the room.

"How is she?" Sirius asked, still quite offended that the old lady had not believed him earlier on.

"She'll be fine Mr. Black," she replied, mending the girl's arm and putting a small cast on her arm. "As for you three, I cannot allow you to stay any longer. She needs to rest."

**_Two days later_**

Hermione woke up in the Hospital wing, with a throbbing pain in her head. She lifted her head to see if anyone was around and resettled her head on the bed. _Never again.__ Not one more Quidditch game. _Although she faintly remembered what had happened, she assumed that Seamus had managed to save her.

She sat up in bed and grinned at the sight of chocolate frogs and a humongous box of Honeydukes chocolates.

"You're awake!" Pomfrey said, running to her side.

Hermione stared at a younger version of Pomfrey as she struggled to stand up. _Guess the woman has been taking some aging potions. _She laughed, thinking that it was an absurd idea.

"Now don't try to get up so quickly," Pomfrey said, helping her up.

"Thanks," she said, "It will make me feel better to walk around."

She leaned against a table while Pomfrey left, saying that she would go alert Dumbledore that she was awake. The door yanked open and she could hear the voices of several guys.

"She's going to kill us if she sees us in here again," one said, "Besides, everyone's been bothering her after that spectacle."

_Just what I wanted.__ First Head Girl to nearly be killed by a bludger. _Hermione imagined what rumors must be transfiguring in the school.

Four guys appeared in the room and looked straight at her.

"Harry," she said, jumping onto him and kissing his cheek.

Looking around, she noticed that Ron wasn't around but that there were three guys she didn't know.

"Where's Seamus," she said angrily, "So he saves me…and he-,"

Sirius POV

"This is the credit you get for saving people," Sirius whispers mockingly to Remus.

"…stupid prat must be kissing her rubber lips! Merlin, I don't want to know what he's doing with that…," the girl continued, she lifted up her hand and feigning a bad headache, "Bad images. Harry, something must be done-,"

"I'm not Harry," James tells her plainly. Completely oblivious to what he just said, she continues rambling about some guy.

"Thank god I've been here and not in class with -," she stares at James. She moves away his hair from his forehead, "Where's your scar?" She looked at him before backing away with wide eyes, "You're not Harry."

"As I was saying-," James explains, a smile creeping in.

The girl whips out her wand and points it at us, "Who the hell are YOU?"

"James Po-," James said.

She yelled and looked at all four of us. "You're Harry's… shit. This is not good," she said, lowering her wand.

"It's a dream," she said, closing her eyes and hitting herself. She opened her eyes again, finding herself in the same place "_Alright_. I'm panicking."

She reached for something in her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a broken hour glass.

"What year is it?" she said, looking at us frantically.

"1977," Remus responded.

"Great. I haven't been born," she said, losing her balance.

James caught her just in time, "Sit."

"Here," said Peter, "Have a chocolate frog."

She looked at him suspiciously and took it but never opened the package.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said shaking her hand.

"Peter," squeaked a voice behind James.

"And I'm," he said bending to kiss her hand.

"Sirius Black," she said.

He glanced up at her, "You know me?"

"Heard about you," she stuttered. Her face flustered.

The hospital door reopened and Dumbledore came into the room with Lily Evans.

"Ah yes, quite a reception you have here Miss?"

"Hermione," she simply said.

"Yes that will be all for now, for we do not want to rewrite the future," Dumbledore explained, looking at the broken time turner around her neck

"_The future_?" Lily asked.

"Which year are you from?" Dumbledore asked.

"2004," she replied, taking comfort in Dumbledore's presence.

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 1. bloody bludgers2. chapter23. chapter 34. chapter 45. chapter 56. chapter 67. chapter 78. chapter 89. chapter 910. chapter 1011. chapter 1112. chapter 1213. chapter 1314. chapter 1415. chapter 1516. chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. chapter 18: Take my Breath Away 


End file.
